303: More than words
by MegEvans1983
Summary: an in-depth look at 3.03 with McSwarek eyes. Written from Sam's pov.


**A/N: **A fluffy one-shot dedicated to the amazing show that was 3.03. Feedback is as always greatly appreciated ... :-)

**3.03: More than words**

As soon as the front door to Sam's house shuts, they're on each other. Their duffels are carelessly tossed to the side as he picks her up by the thighs; she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Their lips come together furiously, teeth and tongue being used feverishly. Maybe it's the stress of the day, or maybe it's just _them_.

They haven't been to his place since, well, forever. They have been staying at Andy's condo ever since he said _'okay'_. Which works. Because unbeknownst to Andy, Shaw has been staying here, on the couch. But it's Jerry's week; Traci needs to spend some time with Leo, and when that means that Sam gets his house back, he's all for it. Not that he minds, well he does, but then he doesn't. Oliver is family, and he is having a tough run of it with Zoë. So, he and Jerry are helping him out, like the brothers they are.

They are in the bedroom now, Andy is yanking his shirt over his head, and he does the same with her set of double tank tops leaving her in her black bra and a pair of worn jeans. She pushes him onto the bed, and he lands with an audible '_oomph'. _Her fingers flip the button on his jeans, and pretty soon both pair of pants are discarded on the floor, and he flips her onto her back with a loud yelp. Sam can feel her giggles resonating through his entire body, as he slants his eager mouth against her smiling one.

So, basically he's about 99.9 percent sure that he's hopelessly in love with her. Hell, he pretty much said it straight out today.

* * *

"_That's what I love about you, McNally."_

"_What? My naïve belief in humanity?"_

"_Your relentless optimism in the face of experience, research and reality. That takes stones, big, people-loving stones." _

* * *

But she didn't seem to notice the slip-up. Probably chalked it up to him teasing her about the fact that she was still naïve, and surprisingly - still a believer in humanity.

Sam actually knows before they even arrive at the division this morning. On their way there, Andy makes him pull over across from an ice cream truck. She loves ice cream, McNally. Just not the flavor Sam does.

_Pistachio_.

Watching her running across the asphalt in her flip-flops with a huge grin on her face does it for him. In this instant he knows. There is no denying it. He is in love with her, has been for going on two years now.

* * *

"_What do you want?"_

"_What I want? It's not even 10 am."_

"_What's your point? Come on, it's hot, it's summer."_

* * *

She comes back with a vanilla and pistachio cone. One for each of them, because according to her, no one chooses pistachio. Well, Sam does. Apparently, now Andy does too.

But things go from _that_ and to _this _in a matter of hours. Dov has shot a kid in a store, who according to him was armed. Only problem: there is no gun when SIU or he and Jerry search for it. Andy and her friends are convinced of Dov's innocence from the get-go, so they look into it.

Andy has been on fire today, interrogating their so-called witness Mr. Santos. To say he is turned on by her interrogative skills would be an understatement. Her eyes are dark, her posture is straight, and her gaze is unwavering. If they weren't at work, he would have been tempted to take her to bed.

* * *

"_That's completely up to you, Mr. Santos. Look, we can keep doing this; you can keep telling us that you didn't see anything. But I gotta say, that's what you do, I'm gonna become your new best friend."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm gonna come to your store every day. Just to say hi. You know, chat, laugh…I'm gonna make sure that every single person in your neighborhood knows just how tight you are with the cops."_

"_This is harassment."_

"_Sit down."_

* * *

As it turns out, there is another shooter. A kid, who escapes during the commotion via a backdoor. Dov hasn't been cleared, but if he is, it's due to the efforts of Andy and Traci. He is so damn proud of her.

He has been waiting for her outside the locker room. He can immediately sense the day had been tough on her. She is second-guessing herself and her inexperience.

* * *

"_You know, you're right. Expect the worse, and you'll never be disappointed."_

"_Are you kidding me? You believed in him. If Dov's cleared, it's because of you guys."_

* * *

Andy shrugs her shoulders and smiles at him, as they make their way down the hallway of 15 Division. Sam knows it's her way of saying _thanks. _Thanks for having her back, thanks for encouraging her to keep doing this job. Just _thanks_.

* * *

"_You coming over?"_

"_That's optimism."_

"_Nah, that's experience."_

* * *

Sam grins. Andy giggles. Their hands find each other's, as they make their way out of the division. This feels good, it feels _normal_. Holding hands at your workplace with the woman you –

Yeah, with the woman you _love_.

* * *

Now, here they are. Lying in bed, she is sprawled out on top of him. Her breathing is shallow; her breath tickles his chest. Her hair covers his chest like a table cloth; he loves her hair.

He loves her. He does. But does she love him? Will she reciprocate if he puts it all on the line? Does he want her to? Or is it all too soon. Hell, it's barely been a week since he told her there was no rush. And now this? He's an idiot. A damn fool. But she makes him that way, and he loves her for it even though it frustrates the hell out of him.

He feels her stir. Shifting her position, she yawns and looks him straight in the eyes.

"Did you mean it?" she asks looking at him, her gaze unwavering – much like with Mr. Santos.

"What?" Sam deadpans. He doesn't think now is the time, but she sees straight through him. He may hold back on expressing his feelings for her, but his eyes. They tell the truth.

"In the squad car, Sam," she says. Andy rests her arms on his chest; her chin tilts upwards keeping their eyes locked. "You used the L-word. Did you mean it?" she asks.

"Do you want me to mean it?" he counters. Andy takes a deep breath closing her eyes momentarily.

"Maybe," she teases. She rolls off of him taking her beautiful hair with her. She lies on her side and tucks the comforter up over her chest. Sam scoffs, as he inches closer wrapping his arms around her petite waist. He settles his head in the spot where her neck meets her shoulder, and inhales sharply.

It shouldn't be this hard. It is, after all, a nice thing to hear. Although he hasn't said it himself in years, but he's felt it. Love - for Andy. For the past two. She's _it. _But can he risk it? Can she? She has put her heart on the line before and gotten hurt. But he won't hurt her. So, maybe he should just tell her. Stop being a damn fool, Swarek. Just do it.

"You asleep?" He nudges his nose against her neck.

"Not yet," she answers around a yawn.

"I did," Sam says simply.

"You did what?" Andy asks furrowing her brow.

"Mean it. In the squad car," Sam explains.

"I know," she sighs. She finds his entwined hands across her stomach, and places hers on top. "I mean it too." She smiles into the darkness. Sam kisses her softly on the neck before they settle further into the bed.

So, after all, he's 100 percent sure he's in love with her, and her with him. Sam smiles as he closes his eyes.


End file.
